halfputfandomcom-20200213-history
Spice and Warforged/War on Great Solister
Great Solister, an island populated by dragonkin in the Normar west of Barloka, was long a military dictatorship under Governor Dorin Lathbrood, who repressed pro-democracy (and possibly pro-anarchy) rebels known as the Invictors. When two pro-Lathbrood diplomats, Tabris Schiller and Margo Quill, went missing in the Confederacy after the Great Breakfast Incident of 347 Y.D., the Lathbrood military blamed the Invictors for receiving aid from the Confederacy and used this as an excuse to imprison all high-ranking Invictors. This lead to rioting, and civil war broke out that night. Because the Lathbroods are staunchly anti-Confederacy, Murakami has begun bombing Invective strongholds. Claiming that civilian casualties violate the laws of war, the Confederacy is debating using this an excuse to intervene and turn the tide of war against Murakami... Timeline *April 7: The Great Breakfast Incident. Purge of Invective leadership. *April 8: Rioting breaks out. Rioters storm Kitauji Castle, an ancient Lathbrood palace, and seize it as a defensive stronghold. *April 12: The city of Bluemoon rises up in revolt, and drives out all pro-Lathbrood elements. *April 16-May 11: Siege of Bluemoon. *May 1: Murakami declines to declare war, but announces a police action. *May 3: Murakaman bombing of Bluemoon. *May 11: Bluemoon surrenders, its capitol building reduced to rubble. *June 7: An "auspicious earthquake" wipes out a Lathbrood unit at the Kitauji River Basin. *June 10: Pro-war terrorist attack in Asbury. *June 16: Murkaman bombing of Kitauji Castle, against wishes of Lathbroods. Many survivors trapped underground. *June 24: Rescue of survivors at Kitauji Castle. *June 29: Remnants of Invective army flee Great Solister. *July 5: Sack of Haleakela. Death of Nesgar Lathbrood. Great Solister declares war on Sputnik. *July 9: Confederacy declares war on Great Solister. *July 15: Isle Valo declares war on Great Solister. *July 17: Naval battle between Confederacy and Lathbroods. Confederate ship "Queen's Wisdom" forced to turn back, but Lathbrood ships "Kiri Jolith" and "Prince of the South" sunken in a suicide attack. *July 18-24: Battle of Lesser Solister. *July 23: Death of Yu Kacbrood. Capture of Dorin Lathbrood. *July 24: Execution of Dorin Lathbrood. Helene-Nikolay Lathbrood goes missing. Evacuation of Lathbrood army from Lesser Solister. *July 30: Treaty of Sputnik signed, ending the war. *August 2: Last Lathbrood holdouts surrender to the Confederacy. Pro-Lathbrood Militaries The Lathbroods Lead by Governor Dorin Lathbrood, who was executed at the end of the war. His son, General Nesgar Lathbrood, was slain during the sack of Haleakela. Ame no Murakami Lead by General Cato Nema. Colonel Earwyn Cucumber is secretly working against them with his son Cucamelon C. Cucumber. Anti-Lathbrood Militaries The Confederacy of Ash Lead by Commander Tall Gun, a Gyran Warforged, on behalf of Queen-President Carol Abbott Gyro. Current military size: 972 Warforged, en route to Great Solister. The Invictors A ragtag group of rebels which lacked leadership and was driven out of Great Solister. Some of the survivors made it to Sputunik. Current military size: 0. Sputnik Lead by General Khemed Gogz on behalf of the Elder of Thor. Current military size: 89 fighters, 11 ranged. Isle Valo Lead by Storm of Light. Current military size: 30 robots, 5 Namesworn. Shards of Titanite General Khemed Gogz of Thor has been searching for the Book of Titanite, the record of the Five Paragons of Thor. Vasco Andarax the Wendigo, the First Paragon The Shard of the First Paragon was stripped from the corpse of Nesgar Lathbrood, who channeled its power to summon Thor's lightning. "Vasco Andarax the Wendigo, the First Paragon, wisest of Thor’s servants, studied magicks at a time when none were understood beyond the most elementary of spells. The First Paragon was the first mortal to master, in 1896 BP, His arts of calling down the wrath of the skies, which this very shard contains the essence of. The Wendigo devised the very trials by which Thor’s chosen are tested, and liberated countless peasants from their backbreaking labors by smiting their masters. The First Paragon was the first king of Thor’s demesne, establishing the laws of the land for millennia to come, and ruling wisely for three centuries." Namine Seulgi Jaraxas, the Second Paragon The Shard of the Second Paragon was found in the ruins of Kitauji Castle, where an undead dwarf channeled its power to summon the image of Thor to raise the dead. "Namine Seulgi Jaraxas, the Second Paragon, most numerate of Thor’s servants, devised the system of numbers that even today our calculi occur under. In 1384 BP, she saw the stars, Thor’s creation, as no mortal had before, and brought His laws of their heavenly motion to the language of mortals. He did surrender the heavenly laws to the Second Paragon by sending His immortal servant, and did bless His people by blessing this very shard with the right to summon His immortal servants evermore. On a more earthly level did Seulgi develop principles of war and governance that saw Thor’s demesne become the greatest of all the lands, and she did devise the Book of Titanite to recall the First Paragon’s brilliance." Sulfaran Irene the Quicksilver, the Third Paragon The Shard of the Third Paragon was seized from Dorin Lathbrood, who wielded it to brainwash the entire city of Hibike, civilians and all, to defend him. "Sulfaran Irene the Quicksilver, the Third Paragon, most handsome of Thor’s servants, expanded Thor’s demesne a hundred times over, converting endless masses with his shining tongue. Upon his coronation as king in 908 BP, Irene ended centuries of war with a single speech, a blessing of Him which this very shard contains the essence of, staying revolts of false prophets without a single drop of blood. The Third Paragon then sated the poor by bringing forth a feast the likes of which will never be known again, another blessing of Him. His two hundred year reign was marked by calm and love for one’s fellow man." Joyeuse Kapinar, the Fourth Paragon The Shard of the Fourth Paragon was stripped from the corpse of Yu Kacbrood, who used it to empower him in battle. "Joyeuse Kapinar, the Fourth Paragon, most dextrous of Thor’s servants, did master the dances and arts of Thor’s court, at the peak of her youth able to dart between bullets themselves. It is this blessing of Him that this very shard does hold the essence of. In 104 BP Joyeuse did represent Thor’s demesne in the greatest gymnastics tournament in Gnarlmaw, winning honors abundant. She returned to find the king’s own son taken by the tarrasque Pamant, which she defeated in single combat in a duel of several days." Argarax Yeri Rockatansky, the Fifth Paragon The Shard of the Fifth Paragon was stripped from the corpse of Shorty, who channeled its power to conjure island-shattering earthquakes with the strength of Thor's hammer. "Argarax Yeri Rockatansky, the Fifth Paragon, mightiest of Thor’s servants, bled in gallons unnumbered, never to fall in battle at another’s hand even as he united all the islands of the western seas in His name. He yielded His hammer, which this very shard contains the essence of. In 206 YD Yeri did lead an expedition of Skull’s Peak to claim the Knight’s Price, an all-powerful ruby, with which he meant to summon Thor back into this world and deliver His people from across the realms from oppression at the hands of the servants of Lo-ki and of the false gods. The Fifth Paragon was met with a rival expedition, seeking to claim the Knight’s Price in the name of the false gods Helix and Frederick. He slew the heretics in seven days’ battles, sacrificing himself to destroy the ice bridge under him and send them plunging to their deaths in the caverns below. On the death of the Fifth Paragon the Knight’s Price was still unclaimed, and the servants of false gods still did rule the lands beyond Thor’s demesne." Khemed Gogz the Velvet, the Sixth Paragon "Khemed Gogz the Velvet, the Sixth Paragon, most resilient of Thor’s servants, liberated the islands of the western seas from a tyrant who did defile the name of Thor and bring unnumbered tears. It was by the Velvet that the Book of Titanite was reforged, even as he brought the tyrant to Thor’s justice. To this end, he set a detonation in the tyrant’s fortress that will be remembered for centuries, surviving the blast and the following battle besides."